


Pets

by lirin



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: How can anybody be exasperated around a dog like this?





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



“Now you’re petting my dog.” 

A dog this sweet does not deserve for his owner to sound as exasperated as Peter sounds right now. If Neal owned a dog like Satchmo, he would be proud if guests wanted to pet him. It wouldn’t matter whether those guests had forged a couple of bonds, and maybe a few art masterpieces, and kind of gotten chased all over the country by the FBI. Honestly, Peter is way too hung up on the Neal-is-a-criminal thing.

He gives Satchmo a few more scritches. Wouldn’t want the dog to think he agrees with his master.


End file.
